


Secrets I Have Held In My Heart

by paintyouwings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, calum is your best friend, stuck in the friend zone again and again (giggles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintyouwings/pseuds/paintyouwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You break up with your boyfriend. Calum is there to comfort you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets I Have Held In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Calum imagine for my anon. Sorry it took so long and it's a little on the short side. I've had a long day and I'm exhausted. Plus this is all I would come up with I'm so annoyed with myself. anyways.... Enjoy! xx
> 
> Title from I Wanna Be Yours by Arctic Monkeys
> 
> -S

"....a-and then h-he said...... he s-said t-that I had to s-start d-dressing differently i-if I w-wanted him t-to stay w-wth me!!" You sob into your best friend, Calum's, shirt. Your boyfriend of eight months had just broken up with you so you ran straight to Calum, knowing he would comfort you and hold you. "Shhhh..... honey.....it's gonna be okay....that guy was an arse! He doesn't deserve you at all!" "I loved him Calum.....h-he said h-he loved me too! " You say as a fresh tears well up in your eyes. Calum gently brushes them away with his tumbs, then leans in to kiss your forehead. "You deserve someone who is gonna love you the way you are. You're so perfect in every way and that arsehole is blind for not seeing it" "No one is gonna like me like this........I wear band t's of bands nobody has ever even heard of....i wear skinny jeans and beat up old shoes.....maybe he's right....I should change the way I look....." "Don't you dare for one second think you have to change yourself for others! Hell I've been in love with you for years! I could care less how you dress!" Realizing what he said, Calum quickly gets quiet. You look up and him and see that he has a nervous expression on his face. "W-What?" you ask, slightly in shock. "I love you so much, Y/N. I always have and I always will" You reach up and hold his cheek "You really mean that?? Gosh, Calum, I've been in love with you for years too! I just always thought you wouldn't like me back.....I always thought you saw me as your little sister.....I only went out with Jake just to try and get over you....." "Are you serious? Wow....." "yeah" "Listen, Y/N, I know you just got out of a relationship, but that prick was wrong....you're perfect just the way you are and if you give me the chance, I'm gonna do anything and everything I can just to make you believe that..." "Okay....Calum......I love you..." "I love you too.....so damn much"

The End

ugh that was so bad I'm really sorry.


End file.
